Beer Pong (Dress Me Up)
by peachymoonyo
Summary: When HunHan playing beer pong, just read it guys. HunHan/yaoi/M


**THIS IS JUST A FICTION! BUT HUNHAN MORE THAN REAL!**

.

 **DON'T FORGET LEAVE REVIEW** for support another HunHan's fict

.

 **Typo is my style~**

.

Warning!

 **NOT FOR CHILD! (JUST FOR 20+ AREA)**

.

Enjoy to read nyaaahhh~

.

Di apartemen bernomor 1204 itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan gradasi pink itu nampak sedang membolak balikkan majalah fashion. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar sambil mendengus dan menghela nafas berat. Manik matanya lalu terarah ke arah jam dinding.

"Aahhh bosan bosan bosan! Sehun kenapa belum pulang juga, sudah jam berapa ini!?"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Xi LuHan itu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya sambil mengotak ngatik ponselnya dengan tidak sabarnya. Ia lalu mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga kananya, menunggu beberapa detik hingga terdengar suara-

'Tuutt tuutt tuutt'

Luhan mendengus sebal sambil menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, ia lalu beranjak ke kamar kemudian membanting pintunya hingga hiasan dinding yang menggantung langsung jatuh kebawah. Ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuh tingginya ke ranjang dengan sprei hijau tosca itu lalu memeluk boneka beruang besar. Tak lama kemudian perlahan luhan menguap dan memejamkan matanya.

.

"Hm?"

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara keran kamar mandi dari luar kamarnya, dan tak lama kemudian sehun muncul dibalik pintu itu dengan bathrobe putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya kemudian tanpa kata mengikuti gerak langkah sehun dengan bola matanya.

"Kemana saja kau? Teganya kau meninggalkan aku di apartemen saat liburan seperti ini dari pagi sampai sore begini" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau yang bilang tidak mau ikut"

"Kapan!?" sergah luhan penuh emosi.

Sehun yang baru selesai memakai pakaiannya kemudian menghampiri luhan dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Sehun!"

"Hm?"

"Sehuuun!"

"Apa?"

"Oh sehunnn!"

"Apa lu? Ada apa?"

Luhan terdiam, matanya tajam menatap lurus kemata pria bernama sehun itu. Namun tampaknya sehun tidak gentar dengan tatapan yang super imut itu, ia malah kembali memfokuskan matanya di smartphonenya tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya, menyimpan ponselnya di nakas lalu berjalan ke arah meja rias milik luhan untuk kemudian mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutnya dengan tenang.

"Sehun?"

"Tadi pagi kau yang bilang tidak mau ikut pergi denganku, jangan marah lu karena itu salahmu"

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya, lalu menggaruk kepalanya. Apa iyah ia bilang begitu tadi pagi? Ia tidak ingat ia bilang begitu pada sehun, sungguh!

"Tapi aku tidak ingat, kapan kau mengajakku?"

"Pagi tadi, aku mengajakmu apa kau mau ikut denganku atau tidak dan kau menjawab tidak, aku tanya sekali lagi kau malah marah marah"

Luhan membentuk mulutnya bulat ketika ia ingat sesuatu. Hey! Hey! Itu bukan salahnya! Sehun mengajaknya sangattt pagiii sekali dan saat itu luhan tidak sadar apa yang ia katakan karena ia masih setengah sadar.

"Baiklah, itu salahku walaupun sebenarnya itu salahmu"

"Apa?"

"Apa?" luhan balik bertanya dengan ekspresi lucu khasnya lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, hh~ untung luhan itu kekasih sekaligus tunangannya coba kalau bukan. Sudah pasti sehun akan mencekiknya.

...

"Sehun!"

"Astaga lu, kau berat!"

Sehun menggulingkan tubuh luhan kesamping ketika dengan tiba tiba luhan datang menghampiri sehun lalu menindih tubuh sehun yang sedang bersantai di ranjangnya.

"Besok kita pergi jalan jalan, bagaimana?"

"Tidak" luhan menatap sehun horor, kata 'tidak' yang kurang enak didengar itu membuat luhan kesal setengah mati.

"Ahh sehun ayolah"

"Tidak"

"Tidak bisakah kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama seperti chanyeol dan baekhyun!? Aku juga ingin seperti mereka, aku tidak pernah meminta apapun yang sulit padamu, hanya untuk kali ini saja sehun!"

"Tidak"

Sehun membuka matanya lalu beralih menatap luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan pipi yang memerah, dan mata yang berkaca kaca. Ok akuilah sehun, selama mereka menjalin hubungan hingga bertunangan, mereka tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti pasangan normal kebanyakan.

Meskipun mereka tinggal satu apartemen milik keduanya, tapi baik sehun ataupun luhan tidak pernah pergi jalan jalan, berkencan, atau sekedar makan malam di rumah makan. Untung saja rasa cinta antar dua sejoli itu sangat besar, hingga kadang keduanya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu.

"Kau tidak pernah masalah dengan hal itu kan lu?"

"Tidak, tidak pernah! Tapi sekarang itu menjadi masalah bagiku sehun!"

Sehun merubah posisinya, punggungnya ia sandarkan ke headbed sambil menatap luhan.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita buat sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bagaimana?"

Luhan menatap sehun, masih dengan ekspresi sedihnya yang tampak sangat lucu.

"Apa itu?"

"Kita buat permainan, yah anggap saja ini sebagai pengganti rasa bosanmu tadi siang"

"Permainan?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap, "yah, permainan, bagaimana?"

Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menyetujuinya, ia menatap dengan selidik pada sehun.

"Umm.. Baiklah!" luhan tersenyum dan sehun menyeringai tipis.

.

.

Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan sehun yang tengah menyusun gelas di atas kedua sisi meja billiard milik sehun. Di masing masing sisi, sehun menyusun 10 paper cup berukuran sedang sedemikian rupa dan diletakkan agak berjauhan lalu menuangkan beer di masing masing paper cup itu sampai penuh.

Setelah itu sehun menatap luhan sambil memainkan sebuah bola pingpong berwarna putih di tangannya. Luhan yang belum paham maksud sehun hanya menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Permainan ini namanya beer pong, kau tahu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, jangankan memainkannya, mendengar nama permainannya saja luhan sudah merasa asing.

"Peraturannya mudah, kau tinggal melemparkan bola ini ke arahku, jika bolanya masuk kedalam salah satu gelas milikku maka aku akan meminun beernya sampai habis, dan itu juga berlaku ketika aku melemparnya kearahmu"

"Tu-tunggu, maksudmu jika bola yang aku lempar tidak sengaja memasuki gelas milikmu, maka kau akan meminumnya sampai habis?"

"Yap! Selain meminum beernya kau juga dapat tantangan dariku atau sebaliknya, dan barang siapa yang gelasnya habis lebih dulu ia yang kalah dan harus mau menerima tantangan apapun yang diberikan lawan mainnya!"

Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya, luhan terlihat gugup dengan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Setuju?"

"Kau pikir aku takut? Tentu saja aku setuju!"

"Ketika kau mendapat hukuman, tidak ada negosiasi lagi, kau yakin mau bermain?"

Luhan mengangguk, ingat! Luhan adalah pria manly yang harus siap menaklukan tantangan apapun. Lagipula kalau dicerna lagi permainan ini cukup mudah, tinggal melemparkan bola kalau kena tinggal minum dan menerima hukumannya. Hmm.. Cukup mudah! Tidak masalah bagi luhan, selama sehun tidak membuat tantangan yang aneh aneh.

.

Sehun ada di sisi kiri dan luhan ada di sisi kanan meja billiard itu. Sehun kemudian melempar bola pinpong yang ringan itu ke arah luhan, dan dengan senang hati luhan menerima sebagai pembuka permainan ini.

"Lemparkan" ucap sehun, luhan mengangguk lalu melemparnya dan..

"Ugh!"

Meleset.

Luhan menghela kecewa, kini giliran sehun. Dengan hati hati sehun melemparnya, sebenarnya ia tidak mau membuat luhan harus meminum lebih dulu beer itu. Karena ia tahu beer itu mengandung alkohol yang tinggi dan luhan adalah orang yang tidak akan tahan dengan beer.

'Pluk'

"Ups! Maaf"

Luhan melebarkan matanya ketika bola pingpong itu jatuh tepat di gelas dekat perutnya. Luhan lalu menatap sehun tajam dan sehun tampak menyesal sambil mengucap kata maaf berkali kali.

"Haish! Kau sengaja yah?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "demi tuhan itu tidak sengaja!"

Luhan mendengus lalu tanpa banyak bicara ia mengambil paper cup itu, mencium aromanya yang menyengat lalu kembali menatap sehun.

"Rule is a rule, luhan"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dan menahannya lalu dengan sekali teguk beer itu sukses masuk melewati tenggorokan keringnya. Luhan menelan habis beernya namun ia terlihat mual setelahnya.

"Ok baiklah, sekarang apa tantangannya?" ucap luhan susah payah menahan rasa mualnya.

"Ambilkan aku segelas air putih, tolong" sehun tersenyum manis dan luhan menurutinya meski tantangan itu sedikit terdengar aneh.

Luhan menghampiri sehun dengan segelas air putih ditangannya.

"Segelas air putih untukmu sehun"

"Minum"

"Hm? Apa?"

Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap luhan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Minumlah"

"Kau!-"

"Ingat? Tidak ada negosiasi"

Luhan terlihat pasrah, ia kemudian meminum air putih itu sampai habis dengan susah payah. Lalu menunjukkan gelas kosong itu pada sehun sambil membaliknya.

"Habis! See? Aku bisa menyelesaikannya"

"Jangan bangga dulu, ini baru awal, aku cukup berbaik hati menyuruhmu meminum air putih, karena aku tahu tenggorokanmu terasa panas dan kering setelah meminum beer"

Luhan tertawa sambil menepuk bahu sehun, "kau calon suamiku yang super pengertian"

"That's me, oh sehun!" ucap sehun bangga.

Luhan yang awalnya tersenyum langsung merubah ekspresinya lalu memukul kepala sehun.

"Dasar bodoh!" setelah itu luhan kembali ke posisinya, ia menatap sehun penuh dendam lalu dengan ancang ancang ia melempar bola pingpongnya ke arah sehun.

'Pluk'

"Yeah!" luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya ketika bola pinpong itu mendarat di salah satu paper cup milik sehun.

"Kau senang?" ucap sehun sambil menatap luhan yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tentu saja! Kita impas bukan? Gelasku ada 9 dan milikmu juga"

Sehun tersenyum lalu menenggak beer itu sampai habis dan melempar paper cup itu kesembarang arah. Kemudian mata tajamnya kembali menatap luhan, tatapan matanya menyaratkan tatapan yang menantang luhan.

"Aku begitu ingin melakukan hal ini padamu sehun"

"Apa?"

"Melumuri wajahmu dengan tepung terigu hahahahah!"

Sehun shock, hell! Kenapa luhan berpikiran untuk melakuan itu pada sehun? Bagaimana bisa wajah sehun yang tampan bak pangeran itu harus dilumuri tepung? Ok! Luhan memang punya sifat jahil yang tidak bisa ia tandingi.

Luhan berjalan riang kearah dapur, mengambil toples kaca berisi tepung terigu, kemudian kembali berjalan kearah sehun. Matanya menatap ke wajah sehun dengan selidik lalu tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi yang tidak sedap dipandang dari sehun.

"Kau serius lu?"

"Yup! Ingat? Tidak ada negosiasi sehun" luhan menaik turunkan alisnya lalu tertawa nista, tanganya bergerak membuka tutup toples merah itu kemudian mengambil tepung itu sebanyak genggaman tangannya.

"Tutup matamu sayang"

"Lu? Kau tega melumuri wajah calon suamimu dengan tepung?"

"Kenapa tidak? Toh ketampananmu tidak akan berkurang 1% pun, percayalah padaku"

Sehun mengangguk lemah lalu menutup matanya erat erat dan dengan puas luhan melemparkan tepung itu kearah wajah sehun hingga wajah sehun kini bak seorang geisha yang punya wajah sangat putih, kecuali matanya tentunya. Luhan tertawa terbahak bahak lalu cepat cepat memotret wajah sehun dengan ponselnya.

"Tenang saja, ini akan aku simpan sendiri" luhan tertawa meledek lalu kembali ke posisi awalnya sambil terus tertawa dan menatap sehun yang menunjukkan wajah kesal dan tidak terimanya.

"Astaga, ini sangat menyenangkan! Baiklah giliranmu hunnie" ucap luhan _excitedly._

.

.

Dan permainan itu berlangsung sangat seru, baik sehun ataupun luhan keduanya mendapat giliran meminum beer dan menyelesaikan tantangan tantangan konyol yang diberikan. Misalnya sehun harus memakai topi panci, atau luhan harus memakai sepatu ditangan kirinya.

Kemudian sehun yang harus memakai celana dalam di luar celana, atau luhan yang harus memakai bando dari serbet didapur sambil memakai anting dari jepitan jemuran pakaian. Lihat saja betapa konyolnya seorang oh sehun, wajah penuh tepung, memakai topi panci, sarung tangan microwave, dan celana dalam diluar.

Dan sepertinya dalam permainan ini luhan akan kalah telak, sekarang ini luhan dalam keadaan sangat sangat mabuk. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti menertawai sehun, atau menertawai apapun yang ia lihat, bahkan gelas kosongpun ia tertawakan. Matanya sudah memerah dan berulang kali terdengar kata 'hik!' disela kalimatnya.

"Heh! Bersiaplah akan aku lemparrrrr bolanya" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum, ia berdiri dengan susah payah sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan yang diletakan di sisi meja billiard itu.

Sehun tertawa kecil, dalam kondisi normal saja luhan selalu gagal apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk. Lihatlah gelas luhan yang sudah hampir habis dan hanya tersisa 2 gelas saja, sedangkan gelas sehun yang masih berjumlah 7 gelas. Bisa dibayangkan berapa banyak luhan meminum beer dengan kadar alkohol tinggi itu?

"Ayo lemparkan" ucap sehun menantang, luhan tertawa sambil melemparkan bolanya kearah sehun setengah sadar.

"Kau bercanda lu?" tanya sehun lalu terkikik, saat melihat bola yang dilempar luhan hanya bisa terlempar sampai tengah meja saja. Luhan merenggut dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Aku ulangi?"

"Tidak tidak, tidak ada pengulangan tuan putri, kini giliranku"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lemas, namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa sambil menggebrak meja billiard itu membuat sehun kaget dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya sehun, luhan terus tertawa hingga tiba tiba ia bungkam sambil memegangi perutnya. Dan sehun hanya diam menyaksikan ketika luhan cepat cepat mengambil paper cup kosong lalu-

"Mhh hooeekkk!"

"Oh fuck lu! Itu menjijikan"

Luhan hanya tersenyum 3 jari setelah itu, lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sehun dan menggerakannya sambil tersenyum ambigu. Setelah itu sehun melempar bolanya kearah luhan.

'Pluk!'

Luhan membuka matanya lebar lebar hingga kedua alisnya terangkat sambil menatap paper cup miliknya. Luhan lalu tertawa setelah itu, see? Luhan selalu meneratawai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ayo minum"

"Aku belum kalah hik! Kau tahu oh sehuuun ak hik! Uuu xi luhan hik! Tidak akan kalah darimu hik!"

Ucap luhan sambil menunjuk sehun kemudian meminum beer yang ada didalam paper cup itu, setelah itu membalik paper cup itu memastikan tak ada satupun cairan yang tersisa bahkan walau hanya 1 tetes. Sehun menyeringai sambil bertepuk tangan, ia tak menyangka perut luhan yang biasanya kaget dengan beer malam ini bisa begitu kuat menampung banyak beer di lambungnya.

"Aku mulai kehabisan ide untuk mengerjaimu" sehun menatap luhan yang sudah gelisah dalam posisinya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku kasihan padamu, jadi aku beri tantangan mudah saja yah?"

"Haish! Terserah kau!" luhan menatap sehun dengan mata telernya, lalu kembali mengaduh berkali kali sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku selama kita menjalin hubungan?" sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat luhan dengan cepat menatapnya lalu menyeringai padanya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu hik! Oh sehun! Aku rela kau gagahi semalam hik! Akuu sangat sangat sangaaattt hik! Mencintaimuu" ucap luhan sambil mengucapkannya dengan bahasa cina, sehun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Luhan, bukan itu, maksudku apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku"

"Oh!" luhan lalu tertawa kecil, ia membawa bola matanya menerawang kearah langit langit seperti sedang berpikir tapi sambil senyum senyum.

"Kau!" luhan tiba tiba menunjuk sehun sambil berjalan kearah sehun dengan sempoyongan.

"Kau itu jahil, cuek, galak, membosankan, terlalu royal, so tampan! Dingin, susah dibangunkan kalau tidur hik! Dan.." luhan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dada sehun dan menunjuk nunjuknya.

"Dan kau itu messsuuummmm sekaliii" luhan lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap sehun.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?"

Luhan mengangguk lucu lalu tersenyum, dan mulutnya bergerak mengatakan kata _'jeongmal'_ tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Sehun lalu menarik dagu lancip luhan dengan tangan kananya dan membawa wajahnya mendekat, luhan sudah bersiap memajukan bibirnya dan menutup matanya.

"Kembalilah ketempatmu" ucap sehun sambil memukul pelan bibir luhan dengan tangannya, luhan menatap sehun kecewa dan menghentakan kakinya kelantai.

"Sehuuuunnn!"

"Apa?"

"Ciummmm" ucap luhan manja, sehun terkikik geli. Hey ayolah sehun mana mau mencium orang yang mulutnya bau alkohol.

"Tidak mau, mulutmu bau alkohol"

"Satu kali sajaaa, yah yah yah?" luhan mengguncang tangan sehun, dan akhirnya sehun luluh ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan, namun hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi luhan tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Luhan!"

"Aku tidak tahan hik! Hahaha! Wajahmu itu hik! Lucu sekali sehun!" luhan tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya lalu kembali berjalan ke tempatnya semula.

"Giliranku!" ucap luhan lalu tanpa basa basi langsung melemparnya asal ke arah sehun. Dan bola itu tepat mendarat di salah satu gelas milik sehun.

"Baiklah, aku minum" sehun kemudian menenggaknya habis.

"Aku ingin kau push up hik! 10 ah tidak tidak! 20 ahh! Terlalu hik! Sedikit! 30 kali! Tapi hik! Aku akan duduk hik! Di pungunggmu dan hik! Aku yang menghitungnya titik! Hik! Tidak pake koma!" luhan menaik turunkan alisnya menantang sehun.

"30 kali sambil menggendongmu, dan kau yang menghitung, ok! Aku akan lakukan" sehun melepas topi pancinya lalu bersiap dilantai dengan posisinya, sedangkan luhan meloncat loncat seperti anak kecil lalu berjalam ke arah sehun dan duduk di punggungnya.

"Aku mulai" ucap sehun, luhan mengangguk lalu mengangkat ke sepuluh jemarinya di depan wajahnya. Saat sehun bergerak ia mulai mengitungnya dalam bahasa cina.

 _"Yi.. Er.. San.. Si.."_ luhan berhenti menghitung lalu menggaruk kepalanya, sehun juga menghentikan pergerakannya.

"A-apa lu? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Habis _si_ lalu apa hik!?"

Sehun berdecak, _"wu!"_

Kemudian luhan menjentikkan jarinya lalu tersenyum kemudian kembali mengangkat 10 jarinya.

 _"Wu.. Liu.. "_ luhan berhenti lagi membuat sehun menggeram.

" _Qi!_ Hitung yang benar!" bentak sehun kesal, bukan apa apa, masalahnya luhan itu walau kerempeng tapi berat.

Luhan mendengus kemudian memukul pantat sexy milik sehun. lalu kembali mengangkat ke 10 tangannya di depan wajahnya.

" _Qi.. Ba.. Jiu.._ Eh!?" luhan berhenti lagi dan sehun menggeram lagi.

 _"Jiantian shi yue jihao?"_ ucap luhan tiba tiba menanyakan tanggal berapa hari ini.

"Haish! _Jinja!_ Kenapa kau menanyakan tanggal!?" sehun mengutuk sikap jahil luhan sambil meringis. Dan luhan hanya cengengesan tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun.

 _"Shi.. Shi yi.. Shi er... San... Si.. W-"_

"Luhan! Kenapa mundur ke angka 4!?" luhan mendengus lagi lalu memukul kepala sehun gemas.

"Disini aku yang menghitung hik! Mau mundur lagi kek, maju kek! Disini aku yang hik! Menghitung!"

Sehun meringis dalam posisinya karena luhan bergerak gerak tidak tenang. Akhirnya sehunpun pasrah saja ketika luhan menghitungnya bolak balik dari _'shi, shi yi, shi er,_ lalu kembali ke _'si, wu,...'_ atau misalnya sudah dari _'er shi, er shi yi'_ kemudian kembali ke _'shi wu, shi liu,..'_ dan seterusnya.

 _"San shi!"_ luhan menepuk tangannya diatas kepalanya ketika sehun menyelesaikan 'olahraga mendadaknya'. Setelah itu luhan meloncat dari punggung sehun dan menatap sehun yang tampak kelelahan, menurut sehun ia bahkan melakukan lebih dari 30 kali push up, 50 kali atau 60 kali kalau dihitung benar, entahlah. Hal itu sudah terbukti dari keringat yang membasahi t-shirt dan dahinya.

.

Luhan sudah lesu sekali karena pengaruh alkohol dan sekarang ia sedang merajuk pada sehun, ia tampak merengek karena ia tidak mau meminum beer yang tersisa di gelas miliknya. Dan sehun hanya memperhatikan luhan dengan poker facenya.

"Haa sehun hik! Aku tidak mau lagi!"

"Peraturan tetap peraturan lu, ayo minum dan dengarkan tantangan terakhirmu, karena kau kalah telak dariku"

Luhan bersingkut dilantai lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai sambil menggerak gerakkan kakinya khas anak tk. Sehun terkikik dibuatnya, ternyata meski calon suaminya itu lebih tua darinya tapi kelakuan asli luhan itu lebih lebih dari anak sd. Bahkan zaman sekarang anak 12 tahun saja sudah bersikap layaknya orang dewasa.

"Lu, jangan begitu, ayo bangun dan minum beernya"

"Aaaa! Tidak mau! Perutku sakit!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu menghampiri luhan setelah membersihkan wajahnya dengan t-shirtnya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak harus meminum beernya tapi dengarkan tantanganku lu"

Luhan berhenti menggerakan tubuhnya lalu menatap sehun masih dengan mata telernya.

"Apa?"

"Kita buat perjanjian secara lisan, ok? Kau tidak boleh menolaknya, kalau kau menolak tantangan ini. Malam ini aku akan menantangmu minum 1 kaleng beer lagi ditambah 1 paper cup disana, mengerti?" luhan melotot tak percaya.

"Tidak tidak! Aku tidak mau hik! Perutku sakit"

"Baiklah, dengarkan tantanganku baik baik, ok?" luhan mengangguk paham meskipun ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya mencerna kata kata sehun karena alkohol menguasai pikiran dan akal sehatnya.

"Besok aku ingin kau dressing memakai seifuku, dan memakai makeup, kau setuju?"

Luhan tampak diam, ia bahkan tak paham apa yang sehun katakan namun ia mengangguk saja.

"Katakan kau setuju, aku akan merekamnya sebagai bukti"

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mulai merekam perjanjian lisan mereka dan menyimpannya. Setelah itu sehun menyeringai, god! Bahkan luhan tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya hal ini sudah sehun rencanakam dari jauh jauh hari.

Tantangan untuk luhan adalah..

Besok ia harus mau memakai seifuku (yang sebenarnya sudah sehun siapkan) memakai makeup, dan melayaninya selama seharian penuh, tanpa kecuali, dan tanpa negosiasi!

Check! Luhan harus mau melakukannya!

...

Malam itu sehun tidak mau ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, meskipun yah sebenarnya ia tergoda dengan luhan yang malam itu mabuk berat. Mungkin jika mengajaknya bercinta malam itu, luhan tidak akan menolaknya dan menurut saja.

Tapi malam itu sayangnya luhan merengek sakit dan panas perut, muntah muntah dan akhirnya pingsan saat dikamar mandi, ditambah lagi badan luhan bau alkohol dan sehun tidak suka itu. Alhasil sehunlah yang bertugas merapikan kekacauan di apartemennya malam itu.

.

Luhan terlihat menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik selimut tebal itu, matanya menatap sehun yang sedang berdiri bersedekap tangan di hadapannya.

"Aaa sehun aku tidak mau, itu memalukan!"

"Rule is rule lu, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan mengganti tantangannya, kau harus meminum 7 kaleng bir sekarang"

Luhan melebarkan matanya lalu cepat cepat menyibak selimutnya.

"Aku tidak mau sehun, perutku masih panas dan sakit karena tadi malam"

"Kalau begitu lakukan seperti perjanjian kita, atau aku perlu memutar kembali rekaman suaranya?" luhan menggeleng lemas lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang sambil menghela keras.

"Baiklah, aku mau!" ucap luhan mantap, hell! Dressing lebih baik daripada ia harus meminum 7 kaleng beer hari ini. Dan sehun menyeringai lalu berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil sebuah paper bag berwarna coklat.

"Untukmu" ucap sehun lalu melemparkan kearah luhan. Luhan mengernyit sambil menatap sehun was was.

"Apa isinya?"

"Bukalah" luhan perlahan mengintip sedikit lalu membukanya lebar lebar dengan matanya yang melotot.

"Sehun! Kau sudah merencanakannya yah!?"

"Well, that's true" sehun tertawa lalu duduk di samping luhan yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ingat saat Halloween? Kau mengerjaiku dan mendadaniku seperti orang orangan sawah dan menyuruhku keliling apartemen kemudian mengetuk satu per satu pintu penghuni apartemen sambil mengatakan, thread or threat! Kau tahu itu membuatku malu"

Tanpa dosa luhan lalu terbahak bahak dengan mulut yang menganga lebar, kejadian itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Saat itu ia taruhan dengan sehun untuk bermain permainan twists tongue dan sehun kalah!

"Jadi kau mau balas dendam?"

"Yah, aku tidak rela kau perlakukan seperti itu, aku masih baik karena tidak menyuruhmu keliling apartemen dan mengetuk satu per satu pintu penghuni apartemen sambil mengatakan 'hidup atau godaan'"

"Hey!" wajah luhan memerah padam.

Setelah bernegosiasi cukup lama, walaupun sehun tidak menerima negosiasinya. Akhirnya luhan mengalah dan mau saja memakai kostum seifuku yang super duper ketat dan sexy itu. Selesai mandi luhan tampak bingung sambil menatap kostum itu berkali kali, membayangkan ia memakainya saja sudah geli apalagi kalau ia benar benar memakainya dihadapan sehun.

Satu setel seifuku sailor berwarna dongker dan putih, dengan baju ketat model crop top yang menampilkan perut dan pusarnya, rok dongker model rempel yang panjangnya hanya 1 setengah jengkal dari pinggulnya. Sebuah bra dengan silicon menyerupai payudara wanita, 1 pasang over knee hitam dengan garis 3 diatas, wig berwarna coklat yang dibentuk twin tail, dan peralatan make up lengkap kini ada dihadapan luhan.

Luhan meringis, karena merasa ia adalah pria paling menyedihkan. Sejujurnya ia menyesali perbuatannya karena pernah menjahili sehun yang ternyata otaknya lebih jahil darinya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dikasih kecap, daging ayam, dan pedas saja sekalian.

.

.

"Sehun! Kau dimana!?"

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan luhan dari balik pintu kamarnya segera menghampiri luhan, namun saat ia hendak membuka pintunya langsung ditutup kembali oleh luhan dari dalam.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu masuk!"

"Lalu? Ada apa kau memanggilku" ucap sehun dari balik pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"K-kau sedang apa?"

"Memasak air, tidak ada air panas didapur"

"Ak-aku malu sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum semringah, "kau sudah selesai berpakaian? Keluarlah!"

 _"Xianzai?!"_

"Ck! _Huotian!_ Sekarang lu!"

"Kau tidak akan tertawa kan!?"

"Tidak"

"Kau bohong! Kau nanti tertawa karena aku jelek!"

"Tidak lu, untuk apa aku tertawa kalau aku bisa melihat kekasihku yang sexy"

"Sehuuunn!"

Sehun tertawa lalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya, "aku bercanda, ayo keluar dan buatkan aku sarapan!"

"Tidak mau!"

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia bahkan tidak berani melihat dirinya di kaca karena ia akan merasa sangat malu memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Aku lapar lu, kau mau aku mati kelaparan!"

"Ta-tapi aku malu sehun, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kalau kau tidak mau keluar dan membuatkanku sarapan, aku lebih baik mencari sarapan diluar"

"Sehun!"

"Terserah kau lu!" ucap sehun lalu berlalu ke dapur, mematikan kompornya dan berlalu entah kemana.

Luhan menguping dari balik pintunya, ia tidak lagi mendengar suara sehun ataupun derap kakinya, sudah dipastikan sehun keluar mencari sarapan. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah cermin, dan melihat penampilannya. Luhan pernah bekerja menjadi perias model, dan kemampuan me- make upnya cukup baik, maka tak heran jika dandanan yang ia aplikasikan diwajahnya bagus dan tidak menor.

Luhan cukup mengaplikasikan bb cream, bedak, blush on, mascara, eyeliner, dan lipstik. Ia tidak mau terlihat berlebihan di hadapan sehun meskipun demi langit dan bumi, luhan sudah malu setengah mati. Tapi ia malah tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin, rok nya sangat pendek, jongkok sedikit saja sudah pasti pantatnya kelihatan, tapi luhan senang karena ia tampak sangat cantik. Yah walaupun ia punya sedikit masalah dengan bra silikon itu.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengintip keadaan diluar dari lubang kunci, setelah dipastikan aman, ia perlahan membuka pintunya.

'Cklek'

"Se-sehun?" ucap luhan pelan, bola matanya bergerak kesegala arah mencari sosok sehun, tapi sehun tidak ada dimanapun. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan hati hati.

"Dia tidak ada disini, kemana dia?" ucap luhan berdialog sendiri kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sofa. Baru satu langkah ia melangkah tiba tiba suara deheman dari arah dapur terdengar begitu jelas.

"Ekhem!"

"Siapa disana sialan!?" luhan langsung memutar tubuhnya dengan ekspresi lucu dan dengan ancang ancangnya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah, ketika melihat sehun ada di depan counter dapur sambil bersedekap tangan.

"Se-sehun!?"

Luhan kemudian memutar tubuhnya cepat, dan cepat cepat berlari ke arah kamar.

'Tep'

"Lu?"

Sehun menarik tangan luhan dan membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekat kearah tubuh sehun, dan kini wajah merah luhan tepat berhadapan dengan leher sehun yang menggoda iman.

'Deg'

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasakan sebuah kecupan di dahinya, wajahnya merah padam dan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika tangan kekar sehun menyentuh pinggangnya yang tidak tertutupi itu.

"Kau cantik, kenapa kau harus malu"

"Ck! Kau menjebakku kan? Kau sengaja membuatku kalah agar aku mau memakai pakaian ini"

Sehun terkikik lalu menarik kepala luhan dan membawanya ke bahunya.

"Hanya pembalasan dendan atas sikap jahilmu lu"

"Ini keterlaluan sehun"

"Tapi kau cantik, kau lebih cantik dari wanita yang pernah aku temui selama ini"

Luhan meninju perut sehun sekali sambil mendengus, "kau keterlaluan"

.

.

Sehun duduk memperhatikan luhan yang sedang memasak sarapan untuknya. Ngomong ngomong seifuku yang ia beli ternyata sangat pas ditubuh luhan, walaupun roknya ternyata terlihat lebih pendek dipakai luhan. Paha luhan terlihat jelas, karena over knee hanya menutup sebatas lututnya.

Sehun terkejut ketika sebuah sendok disamping luhan jatuh kebawah, luhan yang hendak mengambilnya tiba tiba mengurungkan niatnya lalu menatap sehun yang tersenyum mesum padanya.

"Sendoknya jatuh, kenapa tidak kau ambil?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang ambil" ucapnya ketus.

"Letaknya lebih dekat denganmu, ayo ambil nanti kotor"

Luhan berdecak lalu menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sendok itu dan cepat cepat berdiri lagi. And see? Oh sehun melihat jelas bagian tubuh luhan yang menjadi favoritnya, sehun menelan kasar air liurnya yang hampir menetes.

Sial!

Sehun bahkan tak yakin ia bisa bertahan seharian dengan godaan dihadapannya, ia harus memutar otak untuk mencari celah agar bisa ngerepe ngerepe tubuh luhan. Sudah lama juga ia tidak dapat jatah dari luhan, wajar saja otak mesumnya tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan fantasi fantasi bercinta dengan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Hari ini tidak banyak yang mereka berdua lakukan, luhan lebih senang berdiam diri dan duduk saja, sesekali ia akan menuruti apa yang diperintahkan sehun. Sehun juga masih sibuk dengan permainan billiardnya dan luhan hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Ia sedikit was was berdekatan dengan sehun, alasannya? Yah tahu sendirilah..

Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya ketika ia merasa haus, perlahan ia berjalan ke arah dapur melewati sehun yang masih sibuk dengan bola bola billiardnya. Kebetulan meja billiar itu tidak jauh dari dapur, sehun sedikit sedikit curi curi pandang pada luhan. Luhan terlihat membelakanginya sambil menuangkan segelas air.

"Hhkk!" luhan menyemburkan airnya ketika tiba tiba ia merasa dipeluk dari belakang, dan tentu saja ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Sehuuun! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Lu, kau tahu kau itu sangat menggoda"

"APA!?"

Luhan meronta agar pelukan tangan lekar sehun dipinggangnya terlepas, luhan tidak terlalu tulalit untuk merasakan aura aura mencekam dari sehun. Tepat dugaannya ini akal akalan sehun agar bisa mencari cari kesempatan untuk mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Se-sehun! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" luhan melebarkan matanya saat tangan sehun meremas bra silikonnya.

"Lepaskan saja ini, yang ini juga!" sehun menarik wig yang dipakai luhan lalu menjatuhkannya kelantai.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan sehun?"

"Kau cantik, apa adanya, aku suka kau yang apa adanya, lepaskan bra ini juga"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Aku tahu kau juga tidak nyaman memakainya" ucap sehun sambil melepas dua jepitan kecil yang menjepit sisi kanan dan kiri rambut pirang luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan bernafas lega setelah melepas bra silikon itu di kamarnya, ia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya menghampiri sehun yang masih saja sibuk dengan billiardnya.

"Aku tidak mau bermain beer pong lagi apapun alasannya"

Sehun langsung menatap luhan yang sudah ada disampingnya kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Jauh lebih baik dan jauh lebih cantik, kau cantik lu tanpa harus menggunakan wig dan bra silikon sialan itu"

"Lalu kenapa kau membelinya?"

"Itu bonus dari baju yang aku beli" luhan ber oh ria.

"Kau mau mencoba bermain billiard?"

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak bisa memainkannya"

"Aku ajari, kalau kau mau"

"Katakan ini bukan salah satu rencana mesummu sehun?" tatap luhan was was pada sehun. Luhan benar benar harus belajar dari kejadian yang sudah sudah.

"Bukan lu, aku tulus akan mengajarimu, setidaknya kalau kau bisa nanti aku punya teman bermain selain kai, chen, suho dan chanyeol"

Luhan mengusap tengkuknya, ia juga ingin bermain juga sejujurnya. Hanya saja ia malu saat ingin minta diajari. Lagipula permainan billiard itu kan bukan permainan sembarangan.

"Ba-baiklah"

"Kemarilah, dan ambil ini" sehun memberikan sticknya pada luhan dan membimbing luhan untuk mengatur posisinya di meja billiard.

"Se-sehun, menjauhlah, kita terlalu dekat"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengajarimu kalau aku jauh jauh darimu?"

Luhan cengegesan, oh iyah juga yah! Tak apalah kalau benar ini hanya modusnya sehun. Luhan juga tidak munafik kalau ia sama sama menginginkan 'itu'

Sehun berdiri di belakang luhan dan menuntun luhan perlahan lahan, tangannya memegangi tangan luhan untuk mengarahkan sticknya ke bola berwarna hitam untuk mengenai bola bola yang ada di tengah meja itu. Walaupun ia harus rela menahan nafas karena bagian depan tubuhnya kini bergesek dengan pantat luhan.

"See? Kau bisa melakukannya" luhan mengangguk senang.

"Eh sehun!"

Sehun mengernyit ketika tiba tiba luhan memegang tangannya erat, saat sehun akan merubah posisinya.

"Ada apa lu?"

"A-ajari aku satu kali lagi" sehun tersenyum manis lalu dengan senang hati kembali membantu luhan. Dan luhan tersenyum bahagia dalam hatinya.

"Nnghh~"

Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya saat luhan tiba tiba mendesah. Demi tuhan sehun tidak melakukan apapun pada luhan, ia hanya tak sengaja menempelkan bibirnya di telinga luhan, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Lu? Kau baik baik saja?" ucap sehun pura pura, padahal ia senang saat luhan tiba tiba mendesah.

Luhan menjatuhkan sticknya lalu mengenggam kedua tangan sehun di atas meja itu, kemudian memutar sedikit kepalanya ke belakang. Dan manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata milik sehun.

Keduanya saling pandang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir dua sejoli itu saling bertemu.

.

Luhan sedang menungging di meja billiard itu, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran meja dengan erat, bibir merahnya menganga lebar, dan sebelah kakinya naik dan bertumpu di meja itu. Rok super pendeknya sudah tersingkap, dan sekarang sehun sedang berjongkok menggoda lubang anal luhan dengan lidahnya.

Lidahnya menusuk nusuk lubang merah itu, sedangkan sebelah tangan kirinya mengocok penis tegang milik luhan perlahan lahan.

"Eunghh ahh shh ouhh hmhh aanghh!"

Luhan mendongkak ke atas, jemarinya semakin kuat mencengkeram pinggiran meja tak berdosa itu ketika lidah sehun memutar mutar di bagian depan holenya. Tangan sehun semakin cepat mengocok penis luhan, dan tangan kananya mengusap dan meremas pinggang luhan.

"Berhentihh shh hhahh sehunhh ahh ahh!" tangan luhan bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya dan meremas rambut sehun yang masih setia ada di kedua belah pantatnya.

"Mmphh ahh ahh sehunhh cumhh!" tangan luhan meremas rambut sehun ketika ia mendapat klimaksnya. Luhan terdiam lesu, namun kemudian ia merubah posisinya dan berjongkok di depan selangkangan sehun.

"Ahh luh apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Giliranku hunnie"

Sehun hanya diam ketika luhan dengan tidak sabarnya membuka kancing dan resleting jeansnya. Luhan menjilat bibirnya sexy saat ia melihat tonjolan di selangkangan sehun yang sudah membesar. Sehun tersenyum jahil, melihat ekspresi wajah luhan sepertinya luhan sedang dalam keadaan horny berat.

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celananya, luhan menjilati bibirnya, lidahnya terjulur keluar ingin segera menikmati penis besar dan berurat itu.

"Kau mau ini lu? Apa kau merindukannya?"

"Yah sehun, aku merindukannya"

Sehun menyeringai, tidak dibelai untuk beberapa minggu sepertinya bisa merubah luhan menjadi seorang slut yang haus akan sex.

"Ahh~" luhan mendesah lembut ketika dengan sengaja sehun mengusapkan penisnya di wajah luhan, ia tersenyum jahil saat lidah luhan berusaha menjangkau penisnya.

"Ahh sehunhh pleaseehh" luhan memohon saat penis itu membelai pipinya. Sekali kali mengerjai luhan seperti ini tidak apakan? Anggap saja ini pembalasan atas rasa malunya ketika malam haloween waktu itu. Luhan mendongkak menatap sehun dengan mulut yang terbuka minta diisi sesuatu yang besar dan panjang.

Melihat itu sehun mengumpat, lalu ia menarik kepala luhan dan membawa mulutnya ke arah penisnya. Cepat cepat tangan luhan mengenggam batang penis itu dan memasukan setengahnya kedalam mulutnya.

"Sshh luhh ahh hangathh"

Luhan melepasnya lalu memainkan lidahnya dari testis sampai kepala penisnya dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Mmh mhh" lidahnya memutari kepala penis yang memerah itu lalu kembali mengulumnya dengan penuh gairah.

Sehun mengerang, kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggiran meja. Ia merasakan getaran getaran nikmat ketika luhan bergumam dibalik aktifitasnya.

"Akhh~ sedothh terus sayangghh"

Sehun mendongkak, terakhir kali penisnya dikulum rasanya tidak sehebat ini. Luhan mungkin belajar cukup baik, sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah dan luhan tidak mau menjadi pasangan yang pasif untuk sehun yang sangat hiperaktif dalam masalah sex.

Lama mengulum akhirnya penis sehun terasa berkedut, luhan cepat cepat melepaskannya dan mengocok penis sehun untuk ia arahkan ke bagian dada dan dagunya.

"Luuhh akh!"

Luhan tersenyum ketika ia mendapatkan semprotan sperma di dagu dan dadanya, sehun mengatur nafasnya sambil memperhatikan luhan yang sedang melumuri lehernya dengan sperma sehun. Sehun mengernyit keheranan, entah apa tujuan luhan melumuri dirinya dengan sperma itu.

Luhan berdiri dari posisinya lalu menarik leher sehun untuk menciumi seluruh bagian wajah sehun dengan bibir basahnya, bau sperma begitu menyengat dari tubuh luhan.

...

Luhan kembali dalam posisi menungingnya dengan sebelah kaki terangkat di atas meja billiard itu. Hanya saja kali ini tubuh luhan terhentak hentak kedepan karena kali ini sehun sedang mengagahinya.

"Ooh ahh ah ah! Dalamhh sehunhh lebih dalamhh haa ahh mpphh ahh!"

Meja itu bergerak gerak ketika sehun menghentakan penisnya di dalam lubang luhan, sehun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga dadanya menempel di punggung luhan yang masih tertutupi pakaian super ketat itu. Pinggulnya semakin cepat menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk lubang luhan, dan bibirnya menyungingkan senyuman licik.

"Nnhaahh ahh! Hangghh ahh hunniehh fasterhh!"

"Luhanhh?" sehun berbisik setengah mendesah di telinga luhan sambil menggerakan tangannya mengocok penis luhan.

"Ahhh hhahh yahh sehunhh?" luhan menjawabnya meskipun pikirannya sudah tak menentu karena rasa nikmat yang membuat dirinya melayang.

"Nikmat yah?"

"Yyahh ahh nikmathh sehunhh nnghh ahh nikmathh! O-ohh ah ah ah!"

Rambut luhan sudah basah karena keringat, tangannya mengenggam bola billiard berwarna merah yang tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Dadanya yang menempel erat ke meja itu bergerak naik turun.

"Kau suka?" sehun kembali bertanya

"Hhmhh! Sukahh ahh ak- uhh! Sukahh nnhh hmhh ungh!"

"Luhanhh, kauhh ahh mau menikah kapan?" sehun mengigit bibirnya, ia ingin sekali menggoda luhan ketika melakukan ini, namun ia juga tak melupakan fokus pergerakan pinggulnya.

"Hhaa ahh!"

Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar hingga salivanya menetes ke atas meja itu, saat sehun menghentakan penisnya semakin dalam.

"Luhanhh?"

"Aduhh ahh hahh secepathh nyaaahh ahh ahh! Sehunhh! Pelanhh ahh!" luhan mengaduh ketika tubuhnya semakin terhentak kedepan, luhan bahkan takut meja itu akan roboh karena ulah mereka berdua.

"Orangtuaku bertanya tentang tanggal pernikahan, kau mau tanggal berapa luhh?"

"Ohh! Tidakhh tahuuhh ahh ahh! Terserahh hnghh kauhh sajahh"

Persetan dengan tanggal! Yang jelas untuk saat ini luhan hanya fokus pada kenikmatan yang tengah ia nikmati.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hhaaa ahh! Yah! Akuhh yakinhh ahh sehunhh janganhh banyak bertanya!" sehun tertawa kecil saat luhan akhirnya mulai protes.

Kemudian sehun membawa bibirnya mencumbu leher dan tengkuk luhan, tak lupa juga semakin menguncang tubuh luhan dengan gerakan in outnya yang semakin menggila.

"Nggahh! Akhh! Tuhanhh ahh ahh sehunhh! Sakithh ahh!" luhan meringis kesakitan akibat gerakan sehun yang terlalu cepat.

"Ahh luhh! Fuckhh! Enakhh ahh"

"Sehunhh ahh ah ah! Sakithh ahh! Perlahannhh please hnghh akh! Akh!"

Sehun tutup telinga, ia merasakan penisnya berkedut dan makin dijepit lubang luhan sehingga ia semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya. Sedangkan itu luhan merasa nyeri dan panas di lubangnya akibat gerakan yang terlalu kuat.

"Luhanhh"

"Keluarhh sayangghh didalamhh hhnghh!"

"Hhaaa ahh!"

Keduanya melengguh bersamaan, sehun ambruk menimpa punggung luhan karena kelelahan.

"Berathh!" sehun terkikik kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencabut penisnya. Luhan membenahi posisinya lalu berbalik menghadap sehun.

"Aku mau lagi sehun"

Luhan menempelkan dadanya ke dada sehun kemudian mendongkak menatap sehun. Jemarinya bergerak memainkan rambut ash blonde milik sehun.

"Istirahat dulu ok?" tawar sehun, namun luhan yang kepalang horny berat itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun tertawa pelan lalu menyibak rambut luhan dan mengusap keringat di dahinya.

.

.

"Ohh sshh akh!"

Luhan mendongkak saat sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, sedangkan itu sehun dengan cepat memainkan lidahnya di leher luhan dan sesekali menggigitnya kecil.

Saat ini luhan sedang dalam posisi berdiri dan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan sehun. Tangan kirinya bertumpu di bahu sehun sedangkan tangan kananya menumpu tubuhnya di meja billiard, kaki kanannya naik menekuk, memeluk pinggang sehun dan tubuhnya berguncang hebat akibat genjotan sehun.

"Nnggaahh ahh! Mhh ahh ohh hhah ahh ahh" suara luhan terdengar bergetar, matanya terpejam erat merasakan sensasi gaya bercinta yang baru ia coba.

Luhan awalnya menolak melakukan gaya ini, karena selain pegal, pergerakan sehun juga sulit dan tidak leluasa seperti menggunakan gaya doggy style atau misionaris. Namun akhirnya luhan luluh juga dan menurut saja apa yang sehun inginkan, toh kalau sehun lelah juga ia pasti akan mengganti posisi.

"Hngg! Luhanhh ahh ketathh"

Sehun melengguh ketika merasa pergerakannya cukup terbatas, namun dalam posisi ini lubang luhan akan terasa sangat sempit, dan hal itu menjadi sebuah kenikmatan bagi sehun sendiri.

"Hunnieehhh aahh~" luhan membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap wajah sehun yang tampak menggoda.

Alisnya bertautan, keringat membasahi dahi dan lehernya, matanya fokus ke bawah memperhatikan pergerakan penisnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Luhan bahkan merasa semakin terangsang hanya karena melihat ekspresi sehun yang sangat keenakan itu.

"Se-sehunhh nhh ahh akuhh ingin ohh ah! Melihathh wajahmuhh ahh" ucap luhan terbata.

Sehun kemudian menatap luhan dengan ekspresi nikmat yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan, tangannya kemudian membawa pinggang luhan untuk semakin menempel ditubuhnya kemudian menggenjot lubang luhan dengan cepat.

"Akhhh! Sehunhh ahh ahh! Eunghh nhhh hahh~"

"Enak?" tanya sehun sambil menyeringai, dari ekspresi yang luhan tunjukkan ia sudah tahu bahwa luhan sudah merasa sangat keenakan dengan aksinya kali ini.

"Enakhh ahh lebihh cepathh unghh- ahh!"

Sehun mengerang, ia kemudian mengganti posisi luhan. Membawa tubuh luhan untuk duduk di meja billiard itu kemudian membuka kakinya lebar lebar, sedangkan itu luhan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang diletakkan di atas meja itu.

"Sehunhh?"

"Tunggu lu" sehun membenahi posisinya setelah itu tanpa ragu ia menggenjot lubang luhan dengan cepat dan dalam hingga tubuh luhan terhentak.

"Mmpphh! Haaa ahh! Ohh terusshh sehunhh terushh ahh ahh!"

Luhan mendongkak, dadanya membusung dan lehernya yang mengkilap kini menjadi sebuah pemandangan baru bagi sehun. Tak sabar sehun semakin menekan pinggulnya.

"Sshh ahh fuckhh! Ketat luhh!"

"Anghh shh ammhh lebihh dalamhh hunniehh akh! Akh!"

Tangan luhan mulai mengocok miliknya sendiri dengan tidak sabarnya, matanya tak lepas dari wajah sehun yang memasang wajah super sexy. Ini kali pertamanya melakukan sex diluar kamar, biasanya sehun adalah orang yang anti melakukan sex diluar kamar.

"Akhh! Cumhh huniiehh!"

"Damn ahh!"

Luhan menghela setelah ia klimaks dan sehun menghentikan gerakannya, fokus menatap wajah sexy luhan yang baru mencapai kenikmatannya. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya bawahnya digigit, dan kepalanya mendongkak.

"Shit! Kau sexy sekali luhan"

Luhan sadar sehun belum mendapatkan orgasmenya, ia segera membuka matanya dan langsung memeluk sehun dengan erat kemudian menjepit pinggang sehun dengan kedua kakinya. Bibirnya lalu menciumi leher sehun.

"AHH!"

Luhan terhentak ketika tanpa aba aba sehun langsung meng-in outkan penisnya dengan cepat.

"Sshh yahh disanahh sehunhh ahh nikmathh lagihh oh oh! Lagihh!"

"Ngh! Ngh!"

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher sehun dan mulai menjilati apa yang bisa ia jangkau dengan lidahnya. Sehun menggeram karena dinding rektum luhan yang semakin menjepit penisnya.

"Eunghh! Yahh sepertihh ituhh- AH! Terushh! Astagahh ahh nikmathh sehunhh!" luhan mendesah sangat keras, penisnya kembali menegang karena tergesek diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh sehun.

"Mendesah sayang akh! Sebuthh namaku"

"Sehunhh nghh hhaa! Ahh sehunhh ahh terlaluhh nikmathh ahh ahh!"

Luhan mulai meneteskan air matanya, bukan karena sakit yang mendera tubuh bawahnya, tapi rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa ia lampiaskan lagi. Pinggulnya bergerak gerak dan tangannya meremas remas pantat sehun yang setengah masih tertutupi kain dengan penuh gairah.

"Luhanhh ngh!"

Luhan semakin menekan pinggul sehun saat ia merasakan penis kekasihnya mulai berkedut kedut. Tak lama keduanya melolong keras setelah berhasil mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

.

.

Tak berhenti sampai disana, mereka masih tetap melakukan kegiatan yang sama hampir disemua tempat, counter dapur, lantai, dan yang terakhir mereka begitu semangat melakukannya di atas sofa.

Dalam posisi menungging di sofa, jemari kakinya bergerak di atas karpet, tubuhnya ia posisikan di atas sofa, dan pantatnya naik tinggi tinggi.

Seperti biasanya sehun ada dibelakang tubuhnya, sambil menggenjot lubang luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Rok dongker itu ia sibak sampai atas hingga pantat merah luhan terlihat jelas di hadapannya.

"Sshh nnhh ah ah ah!"

Pipi luhan bergesekan dengan sofa, mulutnya tak berhenti mendesah sambil mengulum jemarinya sendiri hingga tangannya basah oleh salivanya yang menetes keluar. Matanya terus menatap sehun di belakang yang masih semangat mengagahinya.

"Hmmhh ahh lelahh sehunhh"

Luhan mulai merengek dengan suara yang bergetar. Tubuhnya sudah lemas dan sudah sangat lelah, andai sehun tak menahan pinggulnya mungkin ia sudah ambruk.

"Ahh sebentarhh sayangh"

"Hhaaa ahh cepathh sehunhh u-umhh"

Sehun mendongkak meraskan pijatan luar biasa dipenisnya, ia langsung mengenggam penis sehun setelah itu dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Se-sehunhh hmhh ahh!"

"Keluarkan sayang"

"Oh Ah ah akhh!"

Tubuh luhan menegang, dan kakinya mengejang ketika ia melepaskan cairan spermanya di tangan sehun. Sehun sendiri tidak menghentikan gerakannya, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Tahanhh luhh ahh sebentar lagihh"

"Shhh hhaa Eungghh ahh" suara luhan melemah, matanya terpejam erat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar lebar.

"Ahh janganhh ahh sehunhh!" luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya ketika sehun kembali mengocok penisnya dan menggelitiki testisnya.

"Mendesahlah sayang eunghh!"

"Hhaa! Uhh ahh mphh hhaaa ahh! Sehunhh!"

Nafasnya mulai tersenggal, pandangannya terasa mengabur, jemari kakinya bergerak gelisah dibalik over kneenya. Ia ingin segera kembali mencapai puncaknya.

"See- hunhh ahh akuuhh- ahh!"

"Ok, bersamahh!"

"Hhaaa AKHH!"

...

Sehun dan luhan kini sedang asyik berpangutan mesra di sofa, luhan duduk dipangkuan sehun. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan kekanan untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmhh!"

Sehun menarik tengkuk luhan dan sebelah tangannya membelai pinggang luhan yang terekspos itu dengan gerakan turun naik yang menggoda.

"Hhaa ahh~" luhan melepas ciumannya kemudian menggerakan lidahnya menjilati bibir sehun. Sehun membuka mulutnya hingga dengan leluasa luhan menggerakan lidahnya didalam mulut sehun dan membagi salivanya dengan sehun. Sehun tersenyum puas dalam hatinya.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung lama hingga akhirnya luhan menyudahinya secara sepihak.

"Aku merasa tubuhku sangat lengket, aku harus mengganti pakaianku dan mandi" ucap luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun terkikik sambil menyibak rambut luhan, "kita mandi bersama ok?"

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nothing!" ucap luhan lalu berlari kearah kamarnya dan menutup pintunya agak dibanting.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu luhan mengatakan pada sehun untuk tidak minta jatah lagi selama 2 minggu. Hal itu tentunya menjadi bencana bagi sehun.

Sehun baru saja pulang dari rumah kai, saat ia membuka pintu dan berjalan kedalam ia terkejut ketika melihat seseorang sedang bermain billiard di meja billiardnya. Dan yang membuat sehun terpaku itu adalah..

Orang itu memakai pakaian ala maid dengan rok yang super pendek, ia dalam posisi sedikit menungging saat mengarahkan stick billiardnya ke sebuah bola billiard berwarna hitam. Dan sehun tahu betul siapa orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan luhan.

"Hai"

Sehun mengerjap, dan jaw drop saat melihat sosok berpakaian maid itu adalah luhan. Luhan menggerling, berdiri sambil memegang stick billiardnya. Sehun menelan air liurnya yang terasa kental.

Luhan berjalan menghampirinya, lalu memutari tubuh sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan bibir luhan mengecup tengkuknya dan kini bibirnya menempel tepat di cuping telinganya.

"Kau boleh melihat tubuhku tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkamu untuk menyentuhku sedikitpun" ucap luhan pelan di cuping telinganya.

"Fuck" desah sehun lemas.

Luhan terkikik geli dan sehun bisa mendengarnya, luhan lalu berjalan kembali kearah meja billiard.

"Mau mengajariku tuan oh?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya putus asa, dan memasang ekspresi lesu. Astaga, pusakanya(?) sudah bangun dan ia tidak boleh menyentuh luhan sedikitpun. Jerk! Ia menyesal sudah mengerjai luhan.

Luhan menyeringai, perlahan lahan tangannya mengangkat rok super pendeknya ke atas hingga paha mulusnya terlihat jelas. Semakin ke atas, keatas lagi, keatas lagi...

"Aku bertobat yatuhan" sahut sehun sambil menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya karena tiba tiba ia mimisan. Sehun lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya, dan luhan?

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya keudara sambil dikepalkan.

"Yes! Mission success!" Ucapnya bangga sambil tertawa bahagia. Sifat jahil luhan memang tak akan bisa ditandingi oleh sehun, benarkan?

.

 **HunHan : Beer Pong (Dress Me Up)**

.

 **Review review? Yo yo yo~**

How ?

Gimana NC nya? Masih kurang hot? Mau nambah? Mana suaranya coba!

Ini ff nya datang karena terinspirasi meja billiard sama beer(?) ketika gua liat meja billiard gua langsung kebayang hunhan lagi gituan di sana masa :'v otak gua emang kotor keknya harus di service. But BIG THANKS ya! Udah mau baca ff ini, review, favorit or segala tektekbengeknya.

Eniweyy sape tau ada yg mau temenan sama gua di bbm (emangada?) boleh invite :v (D0A9A7B7) gua baik kok gk shongong :'v cmn emang agak lama aja ACCnya HAHA! :v

And last word!

See ya in another fict~ see ya my beloved readers~ :* muachh muachh~


End file.
